


A Surprise for Alec

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Magnus and Alec have their first threesome together and invite Luke to join them.





	A Surprise for Alec

**Author's Note:**

> for day twenty of kinktober. I chose to write for threesomes and there is also a slight exhibitionism/voyeurism in this as well. I am also not the best at writing threesomes so my apologies if this is not that great.

Alec knocked on the door to Magnus’ apartment a couple of times and waited for his boyfriend to open up. He had gotten a message a few hours ago asking him to come over after work because Magnus had a surprise for him. 

When the door opened, Alec couldn’t help but to be surprised. “Wow,” He mumbled, looking over Magnus. The warlock was in one of his silk robes, his chest exposed and Alec had an inkling that there was nothing underneath. “You look good.”

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for a kiss when the shadowhunter stepped inside. “Told you that I had something for you.”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and returned the kiss, pulling the warlock close. “Well, I’m definitely surprised.”

Magnus chuckled and took a step back. “Oh no, this isn’t your surprise.”

“Oh?”

Magnus nodded and started to push Alec’s coat off. “We had a discussion a few weeks ago, do you remember it?”

“We’ve had many discussions, you have to be more specific.”

Magnus looked up at him. “It was a fantasy of yours. A dream you had.”

Alec felt his heart start to race. “Magnus, I-I…” He found himself unable to finish and became more aware of the fact that someone else was present. He looked passed Magnus to see Luke on the couch. “This is really happening then?” He asked, looking back at Magnus.

“Only if you want it to.”

“What about you?”

Magnus smiled. “Alexander, this would not be my first threesome.” He wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed him. “I’ve told you before. I’ve been in threesome, foursome and orgies. I thought I would give you a chance to explore some of that tonight with me.”

Alec didn’t know what to say, instead he leaned in and kissed Magnus, pulling him close once more. Magnus kissed him back before whispering, “We should go talk to our guest, Alexander.” Alec nodded and allowed himself to be led to the living room where Luke was. Magnus handed Alec a glass of wine before sitting down on the couch where Luke was.

“Hi, Alec.”

“Luke, it’s good to see you,” Alec said, taking the empty spot between the two men on the couch. “So, you already know what’s going on?”

Luke nodded. “Magnus called me yesterday to set it all up.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“If I wasn’t, then I wouldn’t be here.”

Alec nodded and took a couple sips of his wine, feeling nervous. He turned towards his boyfriend who looked concerned. “Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus asked.

“Just nervous.”

“I can leave, if you want,” Luke said and Alec shook his head.

“No, no. I know Magnus and I talked about this and different scenarios and everything, but I just-I’m just surprised and all.” He looked up at Luke. “I’ve also only ever had sex with Magnus.”

Luke smiled. “It’s okay,” He said, placing his hand over Alec’s. Alec glanced at Magnus to gauge his reaction and could see the warlock smiling softly. “We’re gonna talk everything over first before we jump into it.”

Alec nodded and took another sip of his drink. “Okay.”

“First off, what are you most comfortable with?” Magnus asked. “I know we talked about it before, but you might feel different now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what is and isn’t off limits, darling,” Magnus replied.

Alec thought for a moment, slowly sipping on his wine before saying, “Anything we usually do,” He replied, looking over at Magnus. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Even kissing?”

Alec nodded. “Yes, but I want to see you kiss him first.”

Magnus looked surprised for a moment before smiling and climbing over Alec and into Luke’s lap. Luke cupped Magnus’ lips and they kissed, softly at first, then Magnus was swiping his tongue along Luke’s lips. They started to make out and Alec watched in amazement, adjusting his pants. 

Magnus pulled back after a couple of more seconds and smiled at Alec while Luke’s lips started to trail down his neck. “Want to join in?”

Alec shook his head. “I want to watch for a minute, if that’s okay?”

Magnus nodded and went back to kissing Luke. Luke wrapped his arms around Magnus and Alec watched as his boyfriend began to grind against the werewolf’s lap. He groaned softly and undid his pants, needing a little relief. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered after a few minute, palming himself. Magnus pulled back to look at him and Alec couldn’t help but to lean in and kiss him. Magnus moaned into their kiss, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I don’t think this couch is going to be big enough for all of us.”

Magnus got off of Luke’s lap and reached for his boyfriend’s hand. Alec accepted it and found himself pulled into Magnus’ arms. Magnus kissed him again. “Before we get in the bedroom, perhaps we should figure out how to proceed?”

Alec looked over at Luke, his eyes wandering over the werewolf’s body. “I wanna be fucked,” He replied, turning to Magnus again. “By both of you.”

Magnus smiled. “Luke?”

“I’d be more than happy to indulge in that.”

“Great, let’s go to the bedroom then.”

Once inside the bedroom, Alec felt Luke press against his back. Magnus kissed him, almost distracting him from the feeling of Luke’s hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt was removed and Alec cupped Magnus’ face as Luke’s hands traveled lower. Magnus smiled at him. “How are you feeling, Alexander? Still nervous?”

Alec nodded. “A little.”

“We can stop any time you want, you know that right?”

“I do, but I don’t want to stop.”

Magnus smiled again and kissed him. Once his clothes were removed, Magnus pulled him towards the bed and laid him down before lying next to him, taking one of Alec’s hands. Together they watched Luke undress, the werewolf slowly revealing himself to him. 

“He’s really good in bed, Alexander,” Magnus said. “You’re going to enjoy this so much.”

“How long has it been since you’ve slept together?” 

Magnus tapped his chin as he thought. “I recall a drunken night months several months before you and I started dating.”

“I remember that night,” Luke said with a chuckle, removing his pants. “We didn’t even make it to the bedroom. I ended up fucking you in front of your desk.”

“We’ve done that before,” Alec said. “Sometimes right in front of the door.”

“What can I say, sometimes I’m impatient,” Magnus said, bring Alec’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “And just need a really good fuck.”

“That’s something I love to give you,” Alec said, bringing Magnus in for a kiss. He pulled back after a second and looked at Magnus with a soft smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You two are really cute together,” Luke said, removing his boxers. “I’m glad you two found each other.”

Alec and Magnus smiled before kissing again. “Yeah, I’m pretty lucky to have him,” Alec said, gently caressing Magnus’ cheek. He kissed him again before looking over at Luke. “Wow.”

“Told you he was beautiful.”

“He really is,” Alec said, as Luke crawled over him. “By the angel…”

Luke leaned in and kissed him, Alec moaning softly into the kiss. “I take it you like what you see?”

Alec nodded. “I very much like what I see, Luke.”

Luke kissed him again. “I like what I see too.”

Magnus watched as the two kissed and Alec’s hands wandered down Luke’s back. He hadn’t been one hundred percent sure how Alec was going to react to a threesome, but he was very glad that his boyfriend seemed to be enjoying it. 

Alec thrust up against Luke and started to grind against him, making both men moan. Luke reached between their bodies and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and Alec gasped, kissing Luke again. 

Magnus moaned beside them, reaching under his robe to touch himself as he watched. Alec turned his head towards Magnus and smiled as he saw what the warlock was doing. He reached out for Magnus who shuffled closer so they could kiss. “How are you doing?” Magnus whispered. “Still doing okay?”

“More than okay,” Alec replied, kissing him again. “This was a good idea, Magnus. Thank you.”

Magnus smiled, touching Alec’s cheek. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me your fantasies.” He pulled back and sat up, pulling his robe off and tossing it off the bed. Alec’s eyes wandered over his boyfriend’s body. 

Magnus grabbed a bottle of lube. “Alec, would you do something for me?” Alec nodded and Magnus smiled. “I want to see you suck Luke’s dick.”

“Okay.” The two men shuffled so Alec was now on top. Slowly, the shadowhunter kissed down Luke’s chest and stomach, Luke’s eyes fluttering closed as he did so. Magnus stroked himself as he watched Alec get closer to Luke’s cock, wrapping a hand around it and mouthing around the head. 

Luke groaned, doing his best to keep his hips still. Magnus chuckled. “Alec likes his mouth fucked, Luke. Don’t you?”

Alec nodded. “Magnus does it all the time,” Alec said before running his tongue along the length of the man’s cock. He took it into his mouth and Luke moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. Alec started to bob his head and Magnus moved closer, running his fingers through Alec’s hair and down his back. 

“His mouth is like heaven, isn’t it, Lucian?” Luke answered with a moan, bucking his hips up. Magnus trailed his fingers back up and tangled them in Alec’s hair, holding him still. “Fuck his mouth.”

Luke looked down at Alec who moaned around his cock in encouragement. Luke groaned and started to thrust up, slowly fucking Alec’s mouth at first, then faster as Alec began to moan. “Oh my god, Magnus,” Luke groaned. “It does feel like heaven.”

“I told you,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “Alec is amazing.” He shuffled down to be closer to Alec and popped open the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his fingers. “Darling, I’m going to finger you now.”

Alec pulled off of Luke’s cock with a pop and kissed Magnus. “Okay.” Magnus’ fingers quickly found his hole and Alec moaned, going back to sucking off Luke. He moaned around the werewolf’s cock as Magnus fingered him open. 

After a few minutes, Luke gently pushed at Alec’s shoulder. “If you want me to fuck you, you better stop now.” Alec pulled off of Luke’s cock and rested his head on Luke’s hip, moaning as Magnus continued to finger him.

“Magnus, Magnus enough.”

Magnus pulled his fingers out. “You’re ready then?”

Alec nodded. “I am.”

Magnus looked up at Luke. “And you?”

“Yes.”

Magnus sat back as Alec and Luke moved, Luke getting Alec to go on his hands and knees as he got behind him. He started to stroke himself as he watch Luke slowly thrust into his boyfriend, Alec moaning and gripping the sheets tight.

“By the angel..” Alec mumbled. “You were right about his penis.”

Magnus chuckled softly. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

Alec nodded. “Yes. Amazing.” Luke smiled and gripped Alec’s hips tighter and started to thrust harder. Alec moaned again. “Luke!”

Magnus came closer and pulled Alec in for a kiss, the shadowhunter moaning louder as Luke continued to fuck him. “You should see yourself right now,” Magnus mumbled against Alec’s lips. Alec groaned, finding one of Magnus’ hands and holding it tightly. “One of these days, I’m gonna put a mirror at the end of the bed so you can see yourself being fucked. Would you like that, Alexander?”

Alec nodded. “Fuck yes.” He kissed Magnus again, moaning as Magnus wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him. He started to shake and Magnus knew he was getting closer to coming.

“Not yet,” Magnus said, letting go of Alec’s cock. “Not yet, Alexander.”

Alec groaned and bowed his head, fisting the sheets in his hands once more. “M-Magnus.”

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair before moving to kneel before him. “Look at me.”

Alec looked up and Magnus touched his cheek, slowly stroking his thumb across it. Alec’s eyes trailed down to Magnus’ erection and he licked his lips. “Magnus, let me suck you off.”

Magnus smiled, taking his cock in hand and moving it towards Alec’s lips which eagerly parted. He moaned as Alec’s lips closed around him and he gave a couple of shallow thrusts into his boyfriend’s mouth, before looking up at Luke. “Enjoying yourself, Lucian?”

Luke nodded. “I am.”

Magnus smiled. “Good.” He closed his eyes, for a moment, focusing on his boyfriend’s lips around his cock. He sighed softly and opened them again, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. Alec was starting to moan louder and Magnus knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “It’s okay, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, touching the man’s cheek and feeling it bulge with his cock. “You can come if you want.”

Alec let out a relieved moan, pulling off Magnus’ cock and gasping when Luke wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke. Magnus sat back and stroked himself, watching Alec and Luke. It didn’t take long for the two men to come, Magnus following only moments later.

He watched as Luke pulled out of Alec and started to get off the bed. “Stay, Lucian,” He said, as Alec moved to curl around Magnus.

“Are you sure?”

Magnus nodded, snapping his fingers to clean up the mess. “Of course.”

The three men laid on the bed, Luke deciding to lay beside Alec who had his head rested on Magnus’ chest. “We can do this again, right?”

Magnus looked at Luke who nodded. “I don’t see why not, Alexander.” He wrapped his arms tighter around Alec and smiled. “I’m glad you had fun tonight.”

“Me too,” Alec said, then looked over his shoulder at Luke. “And thanks for joining us, that was amazing.”

Luke smiled. “Thanks for inviting me in.”


End file.
